Sora's Secret
by SoraMoody
Summary: Blurb : Sora and Matt have just been through an ordeal of a miscarriage weird thing is Matt is more upset then Sora. What is helping Sora’s recovery and should Matt try it? Maybe this letter can help Matt answer his question and help his recov
1. Default Chapter

**Sora's Secret**  
  
**Characters:** Sora, Matt, Tai, Kari

**Blurb :** Sora and Matt have just been through an ordeal of a miscarriage weird thing is Matt is more upset then Sora. What is helping Sora's recovery and should Matt try it? Maybe this letter can help Matt answer his question and help his recovery.  
  
** ------------------------- Sora's POV -----------------------------**  
  
I urged my horse into a canter and headed for the jump in the centre of my field. I happily jumped but realised something was wrong! As Piper landed he soon stumbled. He fell to his knees and I rolled off. As I hit the soft, green grass I burst out laughing and rolled around.  
  
"Sora!" Matt cried, "Sora, I knew you shouldn't have ridden today, your not well enough!" I looked up and blinked. Still laughing I turned to Matt.  
  
"Matt... I can still... ride!" I laughed and I stood up. I tried to walk but I stumbled from my giddiness and fell into Matt's arms. I felt his tension relax and I quietened down, "The miscarriage has passed." I whispered. I looked up and watched as he blinked away some tears and turn away. "Matt, I sorry." I snuggled into my boyfriend, hoping that he wouldn't be too upset.  
  
Matt turned to me and rubbed his eyes, "I am sorry too." He explained and let go of me. I wobbled slightly from loosing my support but I found Piper standing by me and so landed on him. I watched as my beloved's figure enters the house and left me standing with my horse for company. I slid to the floor and started to cry.  
  
** ---------------------------- Matt's POV ------------------------------**  
  
I wondered through the house in a blur. My eyes were dry but inside my heart were racing. I sighed and went to the study. I rummaged through the papers and then found what I was looking for; I jumped onto the sofa and just looked at it.  
  
"Why did it have to happen to her?" I whispered and then I got up and punched the wall, "WHY HER?" I screamed, fed up with my life. I threw the photo behind the sofa and charged down stairs. I was restless and had to keep moving to lose my stress. As I stepped onto the stairs the post man came. I ran to the pile of letters and looked through them.  
  
"Sora, bills, Sora, me, me, me, bills, me, Sora, that looks important!" I ran outside and found Sora lying on the grass, her shoulders shaking. I ran up to her and toke her in my arms. "Sora, I'm so sorry! I guess this baby thing stress' me out but I didn't want to pass it onto you!" I turned away, "I've ruined haven't I?" Sora stared at me through her tear filled eyes.  
  
"No!" She slid into my lap, "How could I blame it on you?" She flung her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "I could never blame such a thing on you." She whispered into my neck.  
  
"Then, maybe you'd like to read this." I held out the envelop.  
  
"Matt, it isn't Valentines Day yet, silly!" Sora laughed as she toke the letter from me and tore it open. "But that doesn't matter!" Suddenly her face changed and I realized something was wrong.  
  
"Sora?" Sora hid the letter and smiled at me. I tried to smile back but I could tell hers was fake.  
  
**------------------------- Sora's POV -----------------------------**  
  
I toke the letter from Matt with tear stained eyes. I guess if I hadn't been crying I would have noticed the hand-writing. I smiled and wiped my eyes clear. I wished I hadn't when I realised. I grabbed the letter from one hand to the other and then hid it behind my back. I watched as Matt looked questioningly at me.  
  
"Sora, are you gonna open that?" he asked me.

"Nah, it isn't important really. They always do that. Ya know, make them look important to make you read them." I explained, making up the story as I went along.

"Who?" Matt quizzed.

"Erm, uhr, fasion artists and jobs!" I came up with, it was pretty wild as I already had a job. Matt's face suddenly frowned because the important letter was nothing then a boring job artical!


	2. The Email, The Phone Call and The Letter

The email, the phone call and The Letter  
  
Characters: Sora, Matt, Tai, Kari Blurb : Sora and Matt have just been through an ordeal of a miscarriage weird thing is Matt is more upset then Sora. What is helping Sora's recovery and should Matt try it? Maybe this letter can help Matt answer his question and help his recovery.  
  
------------------------- Sora's POV -----------------------------  
  
I ran into the office and checked the light-up clock on the wall. Phew, it  
was only nine thirty, I still had half an hour. I studied my computer screen to check for email. Aha! Six new emails all sent this morning. They must be urgent. I clicked onto the first one labelled: "Urgent, Must Read  
Soon!!!" I wasn't surprised with the subject, it was the letter that I  
regret reading.  
  
"Sora .T. It's T, I know you know who that is. I'm trying to find the amusement in your joke but I am growing tired, very tired. Let's be mature adults and talk about it over tea. The café, 12 noon, tomorrow. I am watching you and I know you got the letter. So, good bye for now but trust me, it won't be  
good soon.  
.T."  
  
I shivered under the burning lights. He knew and he was threatening her. There were no such words in the email but the wording said it all. I read the email five more times but it couldn't help. It was there in black and white. He meant business and I knew it. He was my mistake and I regretted it more then anything. I grew scared, scared of the threat and my love for  
Matt.  
  
"Sora?" I hit earth with a thud. I spun round in my chair. "Erm, sorry to disturb you but we just had a call asking for you." I nodded and got up, I headed toward the office. "No, it was the public phone, madam." I raised  
an eyebrow at my assistant but followed anyway.  
  
"Thank you, Michelle." I nodded toward the lady, "I shall take it from  
here, thank you for telling me." I lifted the receiver. "Hello, this is  
Sora speaking."  
  
"I know." A sly whisper replied me. "But... Do you know my name?" I froze, paralysed to the spot. A whimper escaped my vocals. I couldn't scream, no, I couldn't do that. I heard a laugh at the other end. "Yes, I thought as  
much. So... You got my email and the letter."  
  
"I didn't want them." I whispered loudly, I was nearly crying. "I didn't  
need you!"  
  
"But, you'll be there." It wasn't a question; it was a command, a threat. I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me. Wrong, I knew he could see me, not through the phone but with his eyes. He was spying on me and I could feel it. "Or, Matt..." He finished in mid-sentence. It was not a forgotten  
part it was to be the sentence. I bit my lip.  
  
"Yes." And then the line went dead. I fumbled in my pocket for the letter and ran to the Ladies. When I was hided I opened it. Fool's hope got me,  
the hope that helped me wish that maybe it wasn't from him as a threat,  
just a warning of someone else.  
  
So, Sora. How are you? How's Matt? Being a good boy I hope. I hope you are too because if I don't see you by 12 tomorrow then it's bye time. I guess you know of Matt's worrying, weird that he's so upset over, what did you say it was, a bad single his band released! Bad single my ass! I want to f- ing know the reason and I want it NOW!!! Or maybe me and Matt should take a trip down lover's lane? I know there's another reason and I have a feeling I know what it is but I have another feeling that if your lying its bedtime  
for you and your sad boy. So...  
  
"No!" I cried and burst out in tears. "No." I repeated. "Please, leave  
Matt!" I slid against the door and scolded myself. "Stupid bitch! You idiot!" I ran straight out of the factory and home. Matt wasn't there so I ran upstairs. I cleaned the sheets and bedcovers so there was no trace left of that beast. Once I was done I figured out an outfit for tonight, I was  
going to show Matt I really did love him no matter what! 


End file.
